


Psyched

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Drama, During Canon, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Shortly after the incident with John, the boys come home and Dean must cope with his memory until it returns. Certain people change while others don't and new things are discovered in the Winchesters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** I get quite OOC with these stories and there is a lot of pain and suffering but that's just the life if a Winchester, isn't it?

  
Author's notes: its a rather quick and short start but still :)  


* * *

Bobby climbed out of the Impala first, grabbing Dean’s arm to help him out. Sam watched sadly, knowing that his brother was still having dizzy spells and sometimes couldn’t even stand up for long.

 

“Come on now, Sam. Let’s go inside and get some real food in you,” Missouri said, touching his shoulder.

 

Sam smiled weakly and walked inside, his eyes glued to his brother’s back. After they shrugged off their jackets and shoes, Missouri made the brothers sit on the couch. Bobby walked off into the kitchen with her.

 

“So,” Dean started, looking at his brother, “I am seriously jacked up in the head?”

 

Sam chuckled and looked over at him, “Something like that.”

 

Dean leaned back on the couch and crossed his ankle to his knee. He noticed his head hurt and that the last thing he remembers is that he and Sam had been hunting a family of vampires. Nobody told him what happened or what day it was or why he had a busted nose and lip and a concussion. “So what happened? Did those vamps come after us and bash me in the head or something?” Dean asked his little brother, smiling. “You must’ve kicked some serious ass if I was out cold and you got out *alive*.”

 

Sam shook his head. “No, Dean we killed the vampires, but that was almost two weeks ago.”

 

Dean’s eyes went wide. “Two weeks? What the hell happened?”

 

Missouri came into the room with Bobby in tow. She put two large bowels of some type of potato soup in front of them and Bobby handed each brother a can of Coke.

 

“You both will eat all of it and I don’t want to hear another word about it,” Missouri stated in her commanding yet soft tone.

 

“Yes, Ma’am,” Sam and Dean said together.

 

Missouri nodded and motioned for Bobby to follow her out of the room. Dean picked up his bowel and scooped a large spoonful into his mouth, a soft groan falling from his throat.

 

“I love her food,” He managed to say around the soup.

 

Sam grinned and ate some himself, feeling the delicious warmth wash through his mouth and into his stomach. When Dean had a bead of the thick liquid on the corner of his mouth, Sam reached over and wiped it away with his thumb, bringing it to his mouth.

 

“Dude, what the hell was that?” Dean asked, the smirk apparent in his voice.

 

Sam blushed and resumed eating, “Didn’t want it to go to waste and you looked like a child.”

 

Dean laughed deeply. The sound filled Sam’s body with a vibrating warmth. He couldn’t help but grin and let the little giggles fall from his lips.

 

When both of the boys finished their soup and soda, they were sprawled out on the couch, legs intertwining together fighting for space. Dean’s stomach felt satisfyingly full and he was beginning to feel sleepy. Sam hid his eyes under his hair but watched Dean lick his lips and gather the remainder of the food left in his mouth.

 

“I recommend you two go upstairs and get in bed. You could get a good nap in before supper,” Missouri said suddenly, popping into the room.

 

Dean moaned quietly, “I can’t eat ever again.”

 

Sam kicked him softly, “Liar.”

 

They laughed and stood up. Dean swayed and his vision blurred. He clutched his head, “Whoa.”

 

Sam grabbed his brother and led him up the stairs and into the room they used to stay in when Dad left them here as kids. Sitting Dean down in the twin bed on the other side of the room, Sam sighed. “There. Get undressed and go to sleep,” Sam said, standing up and dropping on his bed.

 

Dean laughed and unbuttoned his shirt, tossing it in the floor where he also dropped his pants. When he was in nothing but his boxers and feeling another dizzy spell come on, he almost fell over onto the bed.

 

“You okay, Dean?” Sam called from his side of the room.

 

“Just fucking peachy, Sammy,” Dean laughed.

 

Sam smiled and stripped down to his boxers too. When he fell back and sprawled himself over the small bed, he felt suddenly alone. “Dean?” He called.

 

Dean yawned, “Yeah?”

 

Sam swallowed. “I love you.”

 

Dean turned his head, feeling almost a pull to his brother. Those words rang in his memory, but it was locked away somewhere. Rolling to the side to face Sam, Dean blinked back tears of frustration. “I love you too, Sammy.”

 

Sam smiled and faced his brother on his bed. In the still darkness, he could just make out the line of his brother’s body on the bed. His eyes traced from his feet up to his hips, down his waist, and back up to his shoulders. Maybe he’ll remember something in his dream. Closing his eyes, the trace of Dean was still etched into his mind.

 

Dean sighed silently and racked his brain. Why did what Sam said make his heart flutter? Why did he want to hold Sam in his arms? Why does he really want to go lay in the other bed with his brother right now? Cursing internally, Dean closed his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: the little squiggly lines "~" mean dreams/memories..just so you know...and Dean sleeps a lot :)  


* * *

~ “Sam!” Bobby yelled.

 

Dean rolled over and looked up, seeing his brother’s terrified face above him. Dean sat up slowly, his body throbbing from the blow to the ground.

 

“Sammy, come down,” He tried to say, but it only came out as a whisper.

 

Sam squirmed on the ceiling and shook his head, “I can’t.”

 

A feeling of dread flew through Dean and a soft noise came from his throat.

 

“Sammy, come back to me,” He said, my heart throbbing painfully. “Come down so we can get Dad and go.”~

 

 

 

Dean’s eyes flickered open for a second before closing again.

 

 

 

 

~Out of breath from exertion and the pure pleasure, Dean collapsed onto his brother’s body. He should say something, but nothing really came to mind.

 

“Not quite the most romantic way to fuck your brother,” Dean whispered.

 

Sam chuckled. “Good enough.”

 

Dean smiled and waited for his breath to return to normal.~

 

 

 

 

“Dean, Sam? Get up boys,” Missouri called from the other side of the door.

 

Sam yawned and winced, “Coming.”

 

Dean yawned too and stood up, stretching stiffly. The world spun sharply and Dean groped for the bed or wall but found nothing. “Sam?” Dean called, stumbling a bit.

 

Sam jumped up and held his older brother against him. When the swaying stopped, he released Dean a little bit, but kept both of his hands firmly on his brother.

 

“Thanks, Sam. What would I do without you?” Dean smirked and patted Sam’s cheek.

 

Sam’s face fell and he looked away. “Remember,” He mumbled to himself.

 

“What was that, Sammy?” Dean asked his brother.

 

Sam shook his head, “Nothing.”

 

Dean raised an eyebrow but got dressed anyway, finding it hard to keep his eyes off his brother’s body as he pulled on his clothes. Sam grabbed his arm and Dean let himself be led down to the kitchen where the smell of food quickened his pace.

 

“Well, it’s about time you boys learned to function again,” Bobby teased patting Dean on the back.

 

Dean chuckled. “Well, Sam has at least.”

 

The faces of everyone else in the room turned grim and Dean’s smile faded. Sam let go of his arm and walked over to Missouri. Dean’s eyebrows scrunched together at the loss of his brother’s touch and he turned away slightly.

 

Sam touched Missouri’s arm and managed to get the woman’s attention. She looked over at him and Sam’s thoughts flitted through her head.

 

“Sam, child, just give him time. I know it’s hard for you but he doesn’t remember,” Missouri whispered. “Let him recover.”

 

Sam nodded and stumbled to the table. Dean dropped into the chair next to him, grunting quietly.

 

“Hey, I have to go check on-,” Bobby started, but stopped when Missouri glanced up at him. “I’ll be back later.”

 

Dean waved and Sam looked down. He was going to go see their father, the traitorous bastard who caused his sons so much pain and took away Dean’s memory.

 

“Samuel,” Missouri warned.

 

Sam dropped his head and willed himself to calm down. Dean reached over and touched his arm.

 

“Dude, what’s wrong?” Dean asked his brother, noticing the slight shake in Sam.

 

“M’fine,” Sam sighed, the shaking becoming weaker.

 

Dean squeezed Sam’s arm softly before dropping his hand. Sam was acting pretty strange and Dean couldn’t figure out why. His hand tingled a bit and he flexed it hand before shaking it softly. He looked over his brother and a swift yearning to hold him swept over Dean. No, not now, Dean thought to himself.

 

Sam was thankful that Dean didn’t seem to notice the way he leaned into his brother when he dropped his hand back under the table. He didn’t need the drama of Dean reacting badly this time around.

 

“Here you are boys,” Missouri announced, bringing in a large platter with chicken fried steak smothered in gravy.

 

Dean’s mouth watered and he straightened in his seat. The delicious smell wafted through the room and made his stomach growl. He chuckled quietly. Sam was right about Dean’s eating habits.

 

Missouri smiled and put the platter on the table, watching the way both of the Winchester’s eyes light up. She smiled and walked back for the pitcher of lemon tea. By the time she got back, Dean was thinking about digging into the food without her.

 

“Don’t even try it, Dean Winchester. I will smack you with my spoon even with a concussion,” She threatened, pulling the large wooden spoon from the counter and placing it next to her plate on the table.

 

Sam laughed and let his head fall back. Dean’s eyes traced up the skin and his stomach fluttered. His cheeks blazed and he turned his face away from his brother, catching Missouri’s knowing eyes shining at him.

 

“So, can we eat now?” Sam asked, taking a deep breath to calm himself.

 

Missouri looked at him and smiled. “We say grace first, boy,” And held her hands out to them.

 

Sam took the older woman’s and put his hand on the table with his palm up, waiting for Dean. 

 

Dean swallowed and looked at his brother’s hand. Usually he’d be fine with taking it but now, since he woke up from the hospital, every touch from his brother was intensified. He reached out and put his hand in Missouri’s and let his other hand hover over Sam’s.

 

“Well, go on,” Missouri urged.

 

Sam felt a pain in his chest. Dean didn’t want to hold his hand for something as simple a grace. His eyes flickered to Missouri’s and she looked sympathetically at him. “Dean,” Sam mumbled, shaking his hand gently.

 

Dean blinked before letting his hand rest against his brother’s, their fingers intertwining together and Sam squeezed lightly. Sam let out the deep breath he was holding and closed his eyes.

 

“Dear Lord, thank you for this food. Thank you for keeping us safe today and we pray you continue your guard. Also, let these boys heal and become as they once were and live many years. Amen,” Missouri said clearly.

 

Sam and Dean murmured their Amens and Dean pulled his hand from Sam’s very slowly, enjoying the tingling sensation on his fingertips. He tried to hide his smile, but the chuckles from Missouri told him he’d failed.

 

Sam’s finger’s flipped up one more time to touch the retreating hand before he flipped it over and picked up his fork, at stupid grin splitting his face. Waiting for Missouri to take the first steak, Sam went next, taking three steaks and leaving his older brother the last three. Digging in as soon as the food hit his plate, Sam didn’t look over at his brother until he felt Dean’s hand grazing his lips. Sam’s eyes flicked to his brother’s as Dean pulled a finger covered in gravy to his lips, sucking it into his mouth.

 

“Sorry, it was going to fall on your clothes,” Dean said, his cheeks burning again.

 

Sam’s mouth fell open but he smiled a little. Dean traced his brother’s lips with his eyes and felt a strong urge to lean forward, but shook it off.

 

“Well, I’m about done. You two finish up and put the plates in the sink. I’m off to bed,” Missouri instructed, standing up and giving Sam a brief but pointed glance before walking to put her plate in the sink and disappearing.

 

Sam finished his food, watching Dean out of the corner of his eye as his brother shoved the gravy covered meat into his mouth. Sam laughed at his thought. Gravy covered meat sounded pretty dirty.

 

“What?” Dean asked around his mouthful.

 

“I was just thinking about something and it seemed kind of funny,” Sam admitted.

 

Dean put down his fork and knife, not noticing the gravy on his lips. “What were you thinking?”

 

Sam frowned and tried to turn away, “Nothing important.”

 

Dean shifted, turning his body to face his brother. “Tell me, Sammy.”

 

Sam’s mouth went dry and he shifted around to face Dean. Reaching out, Sam pulled Dean’s mouth to his and kissed deeply. Dean groaned into Sam’s mouth, hands in his brother’s hair.

 

“Sam,” Dean whispered, pulling away slightly.

 

Sam looked into his brother’s eyes, seeing the confusion mix with lust. Sam pulled away and dropped his hands. “Sorry.”

 

Dean took a deep breath and let go of his brother’s hair. When he looked at the kiss bruised lips on Sam’s face a wave of memories washed over him.

 

 

~See you in the morning, Sam,” Dean mumbled, walking towards the door.

 

Sam reached out and took his arm, yanking Dean against him. Dean dropped the plates he was holding and almost fell on his brother, lips crushing against his. The fire starting in his mouth spread over his entire body when Sam’s mouth moved with his. Sam slid one hand against Dean’s cheek and the other on his back.

 

Dean wound his fingers in his brother’s hair and pulled. When Sam pulled back for air, a strand of their mixed saliva hung between them.~

 

 

~ “Dad, don’t freak out but me and Sam kind of have this thing,” Dean stated, squeezing his brother’s hand softly.

 

“A thing?” Their father asked, the smile falling from his face.

 

Sam nodded slowly, “Yeah, like a sexual thing. We’re kind of together.”

 

“Like, together together,” Dean clarified.

 

John stood up with a blank expression. “You mean you’re sleeping with each other?”

 

Dean shifted awkwardly on his feet, looking down, “Well, yeah, kind of.”

 

John stepped around the table scarily slow, “What?”

 

“John!” Missouri cried out just a second before Dean had his father’s fist bashing into his face and he was falling back.~

 

 

~ Dean sunk to the ground, dizzy from the blows. Sammy was crumpled in front of him and books were flying around the room.

 

“Sammy?” Dean asked, grabbing at his brother’s shoulders, trying to hold him up.

 

“I love him, Dad,” Sam chanted quietly. “I love him.”

 

Dean grunted went Sam went limp in his arms and all the books fell to the ground. “Sam? Sammy?” Dean called to his unconscious brother, shaking him lightly.

 

John stood up slowly and Bobby dropped to Dean’s side, looking over Sam. Dean pulled his brother away from Bobby and curled around the man.

 

“Sammy? Sammy, please wake up,” Dean whispered into his brother’s ear, cradling his head. Dean’s own head was throbbing and he could feel the blood from his nose and even some trickling down the back of his head.

 

Missouri came to crouch next to him, “We should bring him to the hospital, Dean.”

 

Dean sniffed and held Sam close. He glared up at his father. “I swear to god if anything is wrong with him, I will kill you!” He snarled, his vision darkening. Dean’s head felt heavy and it was like being upside down in a pool. He felt himself tilting and slid to the ground. His mind was the last thing to go and he passed out, Sam still in his arms.~

 

 

Dean’s eyes opened and he looked up at his brother, “Oh, Sammy.”

 

Sam’s hands were wound around his brother’s face. Dean had spaced out for a few minutes and Sam couldn’t get him to open him eyes again. “Dean? Are you okay?” Sam asked, holding Dean’s face and stroking his hair softly.

 

Dean nodded and dropped to his knees in front of Sam, wrapping his arms around his brother’s body. Sam held him, rubbing his back as Dean sobbed into his chest. “Dean, what happened?” Sam asked quietly, waiting a few minutes for Dean to calm down.

 

Dean sniffed and looked up at his brother, “I remembered some stuff.”

 

Sam nodded and pushed back Dean’s hair, “What did you remember?”

 

Dean smiled. “You kissing me for the first time.”

 

Sam grinned and wiped away a stray tear from Dean’s cheek. “Anything else?”

 

Dean’s face darkened a bit. “Telling Dad about us.”

 

Sam nodded and pulled Dean against him again. “That ended pretty badly, huh?”

 

Dean laughed and pulled away again. “I also remember, after you pushed Dad away, there was shit flying everywhere and you passed out saying you loved me. Then I held you and I was so scared because you didn’t wake up and I wouldn’t let anyone touch you and I was crying,” He explained, shaking his head slowly. “I told Dad that if something was wrong with you that I’d kill him.”

 

Sam’s eyes widened. He never knew about what happened after he passed out. “Nothing happened to me though.”

 

Dean chuckled, “Nope, just me.”

 

Sam smiled and let Dean stand up. He pulled Sam up led him back to their room, holding his hand tightly. Sam shut the door softly behind them and didn’t bother turning on the light. Dean sat down on his bed and pulled his brother down with him.

 

“When I was sleeping, I remembered when we were rescuing Dad and you were stuck on the ceiling and I was begging you to come back to me. Your face, Sam, it killed me. You were so fucking scared,” Dean told his little brother, wrapping an arm around his body.

 

“You looked pretty terrified yourself,” Sam mumbled.

 

“And Sam, did we have sex?” Dean asked suddenly.

 

Sam grinned at the memory. “Yeah, and it was amazing. It was after we got Dad and you dragged me to this random hotel and brought me inside and we fu-”

 

Dean covered his brother’s mouth with his hand quickly, effectively shutting him up. Sam laughed into his palm and relaxed. Dean let his hand fall to Sam’s leg.

 

“I fucked you, right?” Dean looked up at Sam.

 

Sam blushed, “Yeah, Dean. You fucked me.”

 

Dean’s heart filled with pride and his stomach twisted in a slight arousal. Sam’s blush was too adorable and Dean had to lean over and catch Sam’s lips with his own.

 

Sam felt so shy yet so free when Dean leaned over him and kissed him deeply. He fell back against the bed, leaning to the side so he didn’t hit his head on the wall. Dean’s hands held most of his body off of Sam but let their hips touch.

 

“It was so weird, Sam. Knowing I needed you but not knowing why or how,” Dean breathed.

 

Sam let his eyes open. “I was having some serious trouble keeping my hands off you because I didn’t know if you wanted me or not.”

 

Dean laughed and crushed Sam’s mouth with his, letting his tongue slid out into Sam’s welcoming heat. Sliding a leg between Sam’s thighs, Dean pushed up, making Sam groan into his mouth.

 

“God, Dean. Missed you,” Sam gasped, pleasure shooting up his body like electricity.

 

“I’m kind of confused. I know where to kiss you but I can’t actually think of where I’m putting my hands until they’re there,” Dean admitted. “So fucked up.”

 

Sam rocked his hips up into his brother’s leg, “You’re not fucked up.”

 

Dean pulled up. “I fucked my little brother. I am SO passed fucked up,” He laughed, ducking down to kiss Sam’s neck.

 

Sam laughed and clung to his brother’s back. “Then so am I.”

 

Dean bit softly, “We can be all screwed up together.”

 

Sam arched up into his brother, “All this talk about fucking and screwing, Dean.”

 

Dean pulled back away and straddled his little brother. “Sammy, what is going on in that dirty little head of yours?”

 

Sam grinned and reached up to run his hands down Dean’s perfect body, frowning at the shirt still covering his body. “Off,” Sam commanded, pushing the shirt up. Dean complied and threw the discarded item to the floor. Sam ran his fingers greedily over his brother’s body, trying to memorize every feature.

 

Dean sighed and let his head fall back, regretting it almost instantly. The world spun around Dean and he fell forward, catching himself on his brother, his face contorted in discomfort.

 

“Dean?” Sam asked, confused by his brother’s sudden movement and the way his face looked.

 

“I’m okay, just a little dizzy,” Dean mumbled, opening his eyes to look down on his brother.

 

Sam frowned and flipped them over, crawling out from between Dean’s legs and sat on his thighs. Dean’s hands flailed out, trying to grab something but only caught Sam’s shirt and the bed.

 

“Better?” Sam touched his brother’s cheek.

 

Dean’s eyes were closed again, as he waited for the swaying to cease. “Yeah, I’m good now.”

 

Sam grinned and kissed his brother roughly, pawing open their jeans. Dean pushed Sam’s shirt up to his shoulders and he lifted his arms to let Dean pull it over his head. Sam grabbed his brother’s pants, tugging at them until they were off, pulling his boxers down with them.

 

After Sam threw the last of his clothing to the side, Dean pushed at his little brother’s pants. Sam stood up over Dean and slid them down his legs, kicking them off the bed. Dean ran his hands up Sam’s thighs and stomach as he sat back down.

 

“Oh fuck,” Sam groaned, feeling his brother’s hot cock under his own.

 

Dean’s eyes stayed glued to Sam’s, staring and memorizing the way they were lit up right now, even in the dark.

 

Sam reached down and stroked his brother’s cock, pulling up roughly and sliding back down slowly. Dean bucked into his hand, shoving his hips against Sam.

 

“Want you,” Dean whispered, the way Sam had taken control was a total turn on.

 

Sam moaned quietly, “Can’t, no lube.” He squeezed his brother’s hard flesh and sped up the movements.

 

“God!” Dean cried out, writhing under his brother. He reached up and took Sam’s leaking cock into his hands and pumped quickly, matching Sam’s pace.

 

“Shit Dean,” Sam hissed, feeling like fire was running through his body.

 

Both brothers jerked the other hard and fast, quickly bringing them to their release. Dean came first, shooting white ropes of come onto his belly and Sam’s hand. His groan was louder than he expected, a flash of white blinding him.

 

Watching his brother come was too much, and Sam spurted his release over Dean’s body and hand. Sam groaned just as loud as his brother and had to hold himself up with one hand, shaking off his orgasm.

 

When they both finally caught their breath, Dean pulled Sam down to curl next to him. “Love you,” He whispered, kissing the top of Sam’s head.

 

Sam snuggled against his brother, smelling himself on Dean. “Love you too, Dean,” He mumbled back, breaking into a yawn.

 

Dean was still a little out of it from the pain medication and his orgasm had him yawing. Within the warmth of Sam’s arms, Dean drifted off to sleep.

 

 

~ “Sam’s all tired and moody. Sorry, Dad,” Dean explained to his father.

 

Sam tensed slightly, “Yeah, I’m tired. I’m just going to go back upstairs.”

 

Dean’s eyes fell to the ground. Why did Sam have such a hatred of being around their father? Sure, they’ve had their ups and quite a few downs but they were still father and son.

 

Sam spun on his heels and stomped up the stairs, slamming the door loudly behind him. Dean flinched at the angry sound. What the hell is wrong with him?

 

“Sam seems a little upset,” John mumbled, looking over at Bobby.

 

Dean turned to them, trying to muster up a smile, “He’s just really tired. We had to take down a shit load of vampires and it sucked. They’re all dead though.”

 

John nodded approvingly, “Good job, son.”

 

Pride swept through Dean, but then pictures of Sam rushed into his head. He looked at his father and then nodded to Bobby.

 

“I’m going to check on Sam. Night Dad, night Bobby,” Dean said.

 

The two other men nodded and turned to their own conversation as Dean walked upstairs. Right as he was about to door, he heard quiet sobs that sounded scarily like his name. The back of his throat thickened painfully.

 

“Dean, Dean,” Sam cooed on the other side of the door, his voice shaking and high.

 

Dean bit back the tears that were threatening to break through and shoved the door open. ~

 

 

~ “Sam! Dean! Wake up!” Bobby shouted, the door flying open in front of him.

 

Dean jerked away from the warmth of his baby brother and rolled to his feet. Sam sat up and almost glared.

 

“What the hell, Bobby?” Sam asked, before his hand flew to his mouth.

 

Bobby’s face was bloodied and bruised, and he was gasping air greedily. “Sam, your Dad.”

 

Dean stepped forward, “What about Dad?” ~

 

 

~ Sam let out a blood curdling scream that made Dean’s blood run cold. He jerked to look at his brother as he fell to the ground, clutching his head tightly in his hands, pulling his hair.

 

“Sam? Sam!” Dean yelled over the screaming, reaching for his brother.

 

The screaming stopped and Sam went limp, his hands falling to the sides. Bobby shook Sam roughly, smacking his cheeks and when that didn’t work he let him lay on the floor. Dean shook with fear, touching his brother where he could.

 

“Sammy,” Dean begged, “Sammy, wake up.”

 

“No!” Sam screeched, his hands covering his face again and he tried to sit up.

 

“Sam? Sammy!” Dean called to his crazed brother, holding him down gently.

 

Sam’s eyes flew open and Dean saw the absolute terror.

 

“We have to find Dad,” Sam mumbled, voice shaking. ~


End file.
